


A birthday perfectly loved

by crystalklances



Series: Café x CEO AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Rich Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), café owner lance, not said out loud but yknow... he always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: It's Keith's birthday. His boyfriend has some plans to make his special day perfect.





	A birthday perfectly loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts).

> Happy Keith Day everyone!!
> 
> Like the last two years, of course, I had to write something for his special day! This is a companion piece to the fic I wrote for Lance's birthday this year, linked through the series feature. They're both based in an AU my friend Raiyakun has told me about before, featuring young CEO Keith and café owner Lance with many shenanigans around Pusheen the cat. Both fics work as standalone, but the Julance fic is just as soft ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff!! (*´ω`*)

_Life is perfect_, Keith thought every morning. Waking up with Lance in his arms, greeting him with soft kisses—it was sweet domestic bliss.

Since birth, he’d been an _heir_: knowing he’d one day lead the family business. Even so, he grew up with parents who loved him completely, and who loved _each other_ completely. He knew he wouldn’t be pressured to find a ‘suitable partner’—following his heart would be enough. After all, his mother did when she fell in love with the caring firefighter.

Now, Keith had the same warmth he always saw between his parents. Every time he looked at Lance, every time they held hands, hugged, kissed—Keith knew he was the one, and he could feel Lance thought the same.

He had romantic daydreams: about a wedding, _children_. But even so, Keith was thoroughly content. _He was with the man he loved_.

It was a lazy October Sunday.

They were sitting at the kitchen island where they usually had their meals. When the weather was pleasant, they also liked to eat on the balcony. Though even in winter, they could be warm and cozy outside.

Lance had his _Juniberry_ tab behind his plate. It was the newest high-end model with a pen—one of his birthday gifts, to help him manage recipes and creative projects.

Keith enjoyed his coffee and scrambled eggs. They were perfect: _exactly_ the way Keith loved them. Maybe he was biased, but Lance’s cooking was _the best_ in the universe.

Though he was skimming the newspaper, he glanced up now and then. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend’s focused face. “Are you working on new recipes?”

“Something like that.” Lance looked up with a smile. “It’s Stormy’s birthday this month, so I’m planning a little event at the café. Special variant pastries, Stormy themed decorations, all that stuff.”

“Stormy is Pusheen’s younger sister, right? The middle sibling.” Keith had learned all about Pusheen lore when he first met Lance. He couldn’t help it when the mascot was as cute as him, and Lance’s enthusiasm was contagious.

“Yep, and her birthday is on the 24th.”

“The day after mine.”

“Yep, so I need to make sure everything’s ready on time.”

“I’ll remember to drop by. Gotta celebrate my almost birthday buddy.”

Lance laughed softly, adorable dimples and his eyes crinkling. “You should remember to drop by on _your_ birthday, honey.”

“Oh? Why’s this?” Keith raised an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee.

“Just so I can be with you on your special day.” Lance smiled, a sparkle in his eyes. “I’ll have kisses for you.”

Keith pretended to think, but they both knew it was just for play. The café was a special place for them—he went whenever possible in the middle of work. That is, unless Lance dropped by his office with a special delivery instead.

“That’s a compelling argument,” he said. “Can’t say no to kisses.”

“Thought so. And good to know because I don’t plan to stop the kisses any time soon.”

Keith grinned. “My face is right here, right now, you know.”

Lance snorted. “You dork, we’re in the middle of breakfast. But maybe before you take care of the dishes…”

“Sweet.” His grin only widened.

He wasn’t ashamed to say how much he _loved_ kissing his boyfriend. The first time he’d tasted Lance’s lips, he was _hooked_. He loved kissing in all kinds of ways, but even the softest kisses evoked a sweet sensation that left him tingling. It was incredible luck that his boyfriend loved kissing him just as much.

Part of Keith’s mind had registered the secretive air, though he filed it away without overthinking. If Lance planned a surprise, he would find out soon enough.

On the morning of his birthday, Keith woke up as content as ever, although with a change.

Lance kissed _him_ awake so sweetly, whispering _I love you, Keith_ and _Happy birthday, honey_. Keith pulled him close as ever possible, just enjoying the flurry of kisses while his hands rubbed circles on Lance’s back.

They continued sharing affection for a while—a perfect start to his special day if you asked Keith. He could’ve taken the day off, could’ve taken the _week_ off to go on vacation with his boyfriend, but he didn’t regret deciding against it.

Though it didn’t stop him from imagining what it was like to wake up in a luxurious suite in a beach resort instead. He made a mental notice to book for the New Year once he was in the office.

When they finally got out of bed, they went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Keith’s heart always swelled when they did this, sharing these mundane yet so deeply intimate moments with each other. Especially knowing his boyfriend trusted him so much, trusted him to see every part of him and at any point in the day. He treasured that trust, treasured the comfort between them, wanted to only give back a feeling of safety and _warmth_.

While Lance made breakfast, Keith took care of feeding the pets—and gave ear-scratches to the cats. He would take Kosmo along to work later. Usually, he did it when he skipped the morning exercise or could only go for a shorter walk, like today.

Lance served the meal, and Keith’s heart soared when he saw not only a latte art heart on his coffee but an adorable ketchup-doodle on his scrambled eggs. He simply couldn’t _not_ kiss Lance right then, for the sweet, sweet gestures of affection and for being magical in the kitchen.

It was a special kind of irony; he fell in love with a patissier when he always hated sweets. His love helped him see sugar in an entirely new light. He also knew how to make coffee specialties just right for Keith to enjoy when he liked it all black.

Eventually, they prepared for work and headed out.

When it came to parting in front of the company and café, Keith, naturally, gave a flurry of _good bye, have a beautiful day at work_ kisses. Not that Lance was any better, with the extra affectionate mood he had today. They truly must’ve been a sight to behold; not that Keith cared because he would kiss his boyfriend wherever and whenever he pleased.

He reckoned people must’ve gotten used to all the shenanigans he got into contrary to his aloof CEO image.

His employees greeted him with a song of _Happy Birthday_ and a gift basket. It was heartwarming.

Once he sat down at his desk, he sighed. It was time to focus on work, though he had the evening to look forward to. 

They had planned to use the building’s catering services for a romantic candlelight dinner at home. After that, Keith would unwrap his presents, and they’d spend the rest of the night cuddling or anything else they felt like.

There was a meeting in the late morning, and Keith was surprised when it was cut short. He was known for driving his assistants and the managers crazy with his reluctance to sit still for boring tasks or meetings. It was a most welcome development, but it was odd to be _sent off_ instead of dismissing the meeting because he was impatient to meet Lance.

He checked if his hair was in order, gave Kosmo some treats, and finally headed for the stairs.

Crossing the street, he entered the café—and was greeted with a chorus of, “Happy birthday, Keith!”

The tables were rearranged so they’d form a group, and his friends sat around them. Everything was decorated with colorful balloons and ribbons and streamers, and candles were at the head of the table. The centerpiece was a beautiful cake—_shaped like Pusheenosaurus_.

Keith stared at his boyfriend, who stood in front of him with a bright smile. The gears in his brain processed all the information and connected the dots. “You planned a party for me, and my employees were in on it.”

“Yep!”

“What about the kisses you promised?”

“Right here!” Lance grinned and pulled out a bag of _kiss chocolates_, holding one of them out for Keith.

Keith huffed a laugh, and let him put the chocolate right in his mouth. He leaned in to kiss his cheek, anyway. “I love you.”

“I thought we’re here to celebrate, not to watch you two be all cute PDA,” deadpanned a voice from the background.

“The cute PDA comes with the deal,” Keith said with a grin.

Lance just giggled and led him to the seat designated for him, then sat down right next to him.

He had everything prepared: coffee and other drinks, and more treats aside from the cake. Keith wouldn’t know where to start, so he just let Lance serve him as was usual at the café.

The cake was delicious, the right balance of sweet but not _too_ sweet. Ever the thoughtful, caring soul he was, Lance had also prepared a savory snack for him, to make up for the missing lunchbox. The sandwiches and bagels at the café were always fantastic, so Keith had _two_ before going for another piece of his birthday cake.

Of course, he was also asked to blow out the candles and make a wish. He looked at everyone around him, the cute decor, looked at his beaming boyfriend—and it was clear there was only one thing he’d wish for.

Later that night, Keith sat comfortably on the couch while Lance brought the remaining presents to the coffee table. It was like a mirror to Lance’s birthday back in summer.

There were thoughtful, practical gifts like new Pusheen stationery to brighten his work desk. He also found handmade ties from indie designers—vivid colors and patterns, each a fit to Keith’s style and personality.

Opening a single envelope revealed a lovingly crafted ‘voucher’ to go watch a soccer game at the stadium together. That was for sure gonna happen as soon as possible; if it wasn’t for Keith’s responsibility for the firm, he would’ve gone pro. The sport remained close to his heart.

But the highlight was the soft bundle Lance handed him when everything else was unwrapped.

Lance had been smiling the whole time, clearly happy for the happy reactions. Now, there was a glint in his eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow as he pulled on the red ribbon, curious to find out what the gift was.

He found a plush of Stormy the Cat, wearing a red and blue party hat and holding a large coffee travel mug in her paws. Embroidered on the cup was the _Marmora_ symbol—Keith’s family crest.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. He looked at his boyfriend, lips pulling up in a grin. “I didn’t expect this, but at the same time, I’m not surprised at all.”

“You like it?”

“I love it. I’m gonna honor her.”

Lance laughed. “I’m glad. I could only sew the accessories at random times to keep the surprise.”

“I believe you deserve some kisses for your hard efforts.”

“I’m right here and ready.”

Keith carefully put the plush on the coffee table before he leaned in to kiss Lance slowly. Like on command, one of Lance’s hands found its way to Keith’s hair to play with the locks, while the other was on his chest. Keith grinned against his lips and gently angled Lance’s face with one hand to go _just_ a little deeper before pulling away.

He leaned his forehead against Lance’s, smiling softly. “Thank you, Lance. Today was an amazing birthday.”

Lance smiled back, his eyes shining with the affection Keith knew was reflected in his own. “I’m glad, darling. I wanted you to have the most awesome special day, _especially_ after how much you spoiled me on mine. And just because I wanted to, because I just…” A breath of a laugh, his smile ever softening. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too.”

For the remaining night, they snuggled up on the sofa outside to stargaze like they did on Lance’s birthday, kissing softly every now and then.

Like so often, Keith couldn’t stop himself from gazing at _Lance_ instead of the sky: taking in his serene smile, his fascination with the stars and the moon and the rise and set of the sun. He was beautiful; truly as beautiful as all of them.

Even so, Keith caught the single shooting star that crossed the horizon and made a wish: that he’d have this for many years to count. That Lance would like to take his name, that they’d have children to celebrate, not just themselves. That there would be big celebrations with both their families together, laughter and joy all around.

Lance leaned close in his embrace and kissed the corner of his lips, smiling against his cheek. He whispered, “I hope all your wishes come true.”

Keith smiled and met Lance’s lips. He could feel in his heart from the way Lance kissed him so intimately, how they held each other—their hearts were aligned. Lance shared the same wish for their joined future.

“They already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
